One Last Time
by Mizra
Summary: Just before the moon falls into Termina, a couple has one last request...


**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - One Last Time - PG**

It was just turning dusk as the young woman entered the old motel for the last time. Though the world was at near doom, despite the growing fear within her mind, her heart told her to wait. He would come back on this final night.

He had sent her a letter, expressing his eternal love for her and how he wanted to spend that last night of their lives in each others arms. She was moved to tears when she read it, memorizing each curl of his pen, each stroke of a letter. A young boy had delivered it to her. She trusted that boy. He called himself Link and was on a hair-brained notion that he could stop the moon from plummeting to Termina, saving their world from destruction.

She carefully laid out the wedding dress she had prepared since the last Carnival of Time. She knew their love was magical and that the last time together would have to be the best. She slipped off her workclothes, and placed the cool, silken wedding dress over her frame. She then wafted over to the bed on the top floor and waited for him.

He rushed from outside the cave, running as fast as his legs could carry him, past the mountainous terrain to his beloved city of refuge, Clock Town. It was nearing two a.m. and he had to find her and hold her that last time. He asked the man at the carnival when he entered to show him to her, but the man just laughed and continued to yell into the face of the oncoming moon.

He ran up the stairs to the east and entered another secton of the town. To his right, an Octo Game Center was closed up tight. To his left, the Stock Pot Inn. She worked there! he announced silently, running toward the door. He slammed into it, turning the knob furiously. It was locked! He had to find another way to get in to see his beloved one last time. He remembered a spot that Link had showed him when they ran to the desert to steal back the sun mask. He crawled up the side of the building, gripping each edge tightly. At long last, he pulled himself up and ran to the door. He turned the knob and ran down the hallway. It neared nearly three a.m. and had to hurrry to see her. There was only three hours until their world's demise.

She thumbed her dress folds for the thousandth time, thinking that maybe he had lied. Maybe he didn't love her and that she should have fled and saved herself like the most of the town had done. She got mad at herself and pushed her doubts away to think about him and his love for her.

Link watched from across the room. He had saved all his rupees in the bank and was told that it was end-of-the-world-proof. He believed the strange salesman and ran back to the inn to witness the couple's ceremony of eternal friendship and love. He had heard that love conquered all, but he wasn't so sure if that included moons crashing into the earth's crust or not.

The door burst open as he came in huffing and puffing from the run. She stood up and ran to him, holding him in her arms. He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. The two seemed strange together. He was a bit on the short side. She was tall and thin. They looked more like a mother and child rather than furture husband and wife. They held each other close before realizing that Link was still there.

"Pardon me, Link," she said, blushing.  
"How can we repay you, Link? You have done so much for us these past few days," said he.  
"It's nothing. I just wish you could have had a longer life rather than this. I have failed you."  
Linkhung his head to his chest, thinking of his failure and how he couldn't save them from eternal destruction.  
She came over to him and told him something that would stick with him forever.  
"Just because you failed to stop the evil that plagues us, doesn't mean you have completely failed us. You brought Kafei and I together for one last time and we will always thank you for it."

Link looked at the young woman, who was wise beyond her years. He looked at the two and bid them farewell, but Kafei stopped him.  
"Wait, Link! We CAN give you something that would be of help to you."  
Kafei looked into his wife's eyes, swore his vow and presented her with his mask of his happiness, the sun mask. She, Anju, looked into Kafei's eyes and swore her eternal love and friendship and presented her mask of happiness, the moon mask. The two closed their eyes and kissed, allowing their masks to slide from the grasps and float to the middle of the room. Together, the sun mask and moon mask joined together by Anju and Kafei's love to form the couple's mask. A mask of true love and ecstasy. They handed it to Link, telling him that might help to defeat the evil moon.

Link thanked them and watched for a few brief moments as they clasped each other and held close on the hard wood floor. Link's fairy,Tatl, told them they better go and leave them alone one last time before the moon fell.  
Link couldn't be sadder, yet stronger seeing the fleeting couple holding each other close, knowing of their impending doom, but choosing to spend their last time as one. As he closed the door, he hoped that this would never happen again. He had to stop it! For Anju and Kafei's love! For all who still want to live! He ran with his sword drawn to the entrance to the clock tower. He stepped up inside, gave a last glance to the town and entered into the belly of the beast...


End file.
